


深海里的基督山   （大结局）

by Brenda15



Category: all耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda15/pseuds/Brenda15





	深海里的基督山   （大结局）

现在。

 

大抵是命运也无法忍受已经提前编织好羽衣少一只衣袖，亚瑟的及时赶到和王濠镜提前跟医护人员的交代让王耀没有错过最佳的救治时间，可是结果却并不如人意，王耀从昏迷中醒过来之后完全封闭了自我，变成了无知孩童。心理医生认为是患者最近遭受了巨大的精神刺激，并且主观地在回避现实，所以他封闭了自我，至于什么时候能够醒过来不得而知。

 

饶是弗朗西斯也不弄明白为什么王耀会因为凯撒的死变成这个样子，他和家人之间的心结基本上已经解开，他已经在法庭上堂堂正正地赢得了自己的胜利，为什么凯撒的死会给他带来如此大的冲击，让他以致于放弃一切。

 

他们只能把度过危险期的王耀从医院里接回来，安置在家中修养，王耀父亲的事情由伊万和伊丽莎白来负责。负责起诉的地检是瓦修·茨温利，为了能够尽可能达到无罪释放的结果，瓦修给王父定下了一级谋杀的指控，同时伊万和伊莎则在外场利用民众请愿的方式来增大对司法部门的压力。所有的事情都在有条不紊地进行着，只有王耀，他重新活在了自己的世界里，他把屋里的墙壁画满了各种各样的画，阴郁和彩色的线条相互交织，构成他们永远都无法企及的另一个世界。有时候，贝什米特兄弟也是前来拜访的常客，尽管不管路德和王耀说什么都依然激不起这位天才律师曾经一丝一毫的反应，但是偶尔基尔伯特也会留下来安静地陪王耀画画，有时候心情好的王耀会递给这位陌生人一支画笔，而更多的时候，但凡基尔伯特靠近他便会对人又踢又咬。

 

随着喧嚣的夏日一并到来的是王父的枪击案，舆论蒸蒸日上的讨论将这桩案子的宣判推上了高潮，就在宣判的前一天，王耀的屋子里迎来了一对不速之客。斯科特看上去依然是那样的嚣张，他沉着脸推开了挡在他面前拒绝他进屋的王嘉龙，并且一脚踹翻了试图前来阻挡的亚瑟，霍兰德制服了同样试图反抗的王濠镜，就这样凶狠地有如饿狼的斯科特仅凭两人之力，两条枪就一路畅通无阻地叩开了王耀的房门。他进去的时候，王耀正在作画，他依靠在门框上看了片刻，然后开口评价道，“画的不错。”

 

“可是我他妈受够你这个半死不活的样子了，王耀。”

 

斯科特不顾王耀的尖叫和反扑，强行夺走了王耀手里的画笔，直接把人拖了出去，王耀在他手中毫无章法地挣扎着，可是斯科特却不管不顾地把人给拖走，王濠镜拼了命地反抗霍兰德，一时间屋里的枪声乱象。斯科特毫不畏惧地穿过那一片混战的人群，把王耀扔进了电梯，随后自己也进去。

 

嘭得一声，他将王耀狠狠地按在电梯上，后脑勺撞出的声音在电梯内回想，“我的错，我造的孽，我认了王耀，可是我不认我就是这么把你搞成这个废物样子的，我不允许。你不是恨我么？你不是恨得想要我死么？你不总是觉得我在操纵你么？”

 

王耀在慌乱中躲避斯科特的眼睛，却被男人粗暴地将脑袋按住，强迫对方看向自己的眼睛。

 

“那就一起死吧。”

 

王濠镜他们一路追到了天台，可是能看到的就只有斯科特抱住王耀从天台上一跃而下的影子，亚瑟大喊着王耀的名字冲过去却被反应过来的王嘉龙一把抱住，他们看向追赶上来没事人一样的霍兰德，王嘉龙跑过去没给对方说话的机会就上去两拳把人打到在地，王濠镜没有听到意料之中的坠地声，他强迫着自己走到天台边缘向下看了一眼，伸手抹去了额头上的汗水，长出了一口气。

 

急速坠落带来的失重感让王耀的意识开始变得清醒，跌落在软垫上的剧痛让他混沌的意识逐渐清明，王耀他睁大了眼睛，看了看怀抱自己的斯科特，然后抬头看着蓝天。他许久都没有认真地看过头顶的这一方天空了，天空纯粹地想要他流眼泪。直到方才的那一瞬间，他始终都没有离开过自己大脑里的那个世界，失重感忽然而至，让他想要再睁眼看看这个世界，于是他睁开了眼睛，看见了头顶的蓝天。

 

“斯科特？”

 

他闻到那股熟悉的烟草味，那是属于那个男人身上的味道，他忽然发觉，那些曾经让他恐惧的味道忽然变得没那么恐惧了，他依然感受到自己哭泣，却是不一样的感受。

 

“带我去见见凯撒吧。”

 

“好。”

 

然后王耀听见自己说，斯科特，我原谅你了。

 

初夏的午后，王耀站在那尊黑色的墓碑面前，照片上的人依然像以前一样笑的明朗，像太阳。王耀把怀中的雏菊放在墓碑前，用略带疲惫的声音讲，老师，我终于有勇气来看你了。其实我是一直害怕见到您的，毕竟您那个时候待我真的很好。是您发现了我绘画的天赋，教我如何巧妙地握笔，把心里的那个世界勾勒出来，对于我来说，您就是我沟通世界的桥梁。王耀说到这里忽然就笑了，他说，不过老师您也想不到吧，我也曾经，在某段时间内恨过您。

 

很恨很恨的那种。

 

男人依靠在墓碑旁，轻轻地开口，我不止曾经一次那样地想过，是您的过分偏爱让那些家伙对我起了嫉妒的心思，所以后来在您离开后才会变本加厉地欺负我，如果您没有注意到我就好了，看，我就是这么个自私的坏家伙。当我第一次得知您的消息后，我并没有来看望您，斯科特的阻止是一部分原因，可是我很清楚，更多的原因在我，我不敢来见您。我知道您对我的期待，老师，您希望我能够用绘画去构建另外一个美好的世界，您希望我哪怕活在那个小小的世界里，也要温柔、善良，可是那个时候的我，不是您期待的样子，我害怕您失望可是说到底，还是我无法接受自己。

 

呐，很可笑吧，连自己都没办法接受的我，可是那样的我却在每天按部就班地生活着，因为改变太痛了啊，老师，我畏惧着缩在自己的保护壳之下不敢向外再多踏出一步。那个时候但凡我遇到任何事情，都会自己去想，是不是当初那个温柔善良的我才是我，才是我该有的样子，才是真正的我。我就这么在自我怀疑中摇摆不定，撕裂着自我，也因此逃避着很多事情。可是，现在经历了那么多后，我和我自己达成了和解，那个弱小的我也好，那个张牙舞爪的我也好，他们都是我，都是王耀，都是深海。

 

您看，虽然我已经告诉自己达成了和解，可是想起来会依然痛苦，也依然会落眼泪。王耀伸手，用手背抹去眼睛里的泪珠，可我还是要谢谢老师您，如果没有您为我开启了这个世界，将画笔放在我的掌心，我可能永远都不能正视自己。

 

其实我也有错，我会把所有的不稳定和迟疑都推到斯科特身上，他确实伤害过我，确实尝试控制我，可是那个时候我看上去坚强却实则软弱无比，我逃避着我自己，我把所有的错都推到他身上，其实有好多事情，好多次机会我都能够摆脱他的，但是我没勇气做，所以我怨怼，我不满，我封闭自我，却从来没有真正地想如何解决问题，可从今往后不会了。

 

谢谢您一直以来的关心，老师，您一直在收购我的画作，并将它们作为遗产又馈赠于我。想必您已经从画中能够窥得我的处境和我的状态，谢谢您的支持，谢谢您的注视，从今以后我不会再浪费自己的天赋了，老师，我想做那个您期待中真正有力量的人，能够去改变什么，哪怕是微不足道的力量，也好。

 

老师，我要离开了，以后还会来看您的，以深海的名义，以您弟子的名义。

 

王耀欠欠身离开了墓园，他感受着吹拂在自己脸上的微风和暖暖的日光，忽然觉得这个世界依然是美好的。

 

世界的脚步不曾为某个人的缺失而停下步伐，王耀像一只轻巧的蝴蝶离开了他熟悉的城市，熟悉的国家，除了家人在无人知晓他的踪迹。万幸，请愿活动很成功，王父很快就被释放，在那个重新回归温暖的家庭里，他们正努力地修复着过往的关系。当然矛盾并不是没有，比如在自己未来男儿媳的人选上，王父就对那个前男友路德维希展现出了十二万分的满意。弗朗西斯再一次花枝招展地拿下了执行合伙人的头衔；尽管王耀已经离开，但是王律师的故事依然作为传奇的谈资在事务所里流传，斯科特对老柯克兰进行了起诉，关于老议员利用权力之便谋杀自己第一任妻子以及渎职罪等，由于斯科特掌握的证据太多，而且案件年代久远，斯科特的案子足足打了有六年之久；亚瑟依旧留在弗朗西斯的律所中，王濠镜则转为了他的得力助理。

 

五年后。

 

亚瑟像往常一样早早来到自己的办公室，他发现桌子上有一张没有邮戳和落款的信封，他好奇地打开信封，里面露出一张请柬，是一个公益画展，但是当亚瑟的目光落在落款的时候，整个人都激动了起来，上面是烫金字体的深海。

 

“先生说，请您晚上务必收拾妥当，不要迟到。”王濠镜面对从亚瑟办公室内传出来的大呼小叫微笑着应对，“深海从不在公众面前暴露自己，但还是请您在上衣口袋上别一枝蓝色的玫瑰，那样他才能有机会带您离开。”

 

亚瑟激动到就差要嗷嗷叫了，他虽然脸上很是矜持，可是却怀抱了一大簇蓝玫瑰站在展览的门口等待着。他听见身后有脚步声传来，自己的心跳也随之砰砰的加速，会是他么，会是王耀么？他不敢转身，却只在心里轻声又温柔地呼唤着，就像美塞苔丝站在灯塔之上眺望着，温柔地念着那个人的名字。

 

“嘿。”

 

【The END】


End file.
